This invention relates to a water-surface towed target towed by a mother ship for firing practice.
As targets available for sea firing practice, there are used water-surface towed targets to run towed by a mother ship.
According to one such target of the prior art, a support is set up on a catamaran-shaped towed member floating on the surface of the water, and a cloth target is attached to the support. In such target, however, the towed member, floating on the surface, may be overturned by the waves when towed at a high speed. Therefore, the target can be towed only as slowly as 10 knots or thereabouts, and only under good weather conditions. Further, the towed member is subject to breakdown by projectiles during the firing practice.